Digimon : Act of Retribution
by TrueAztec
Summary: "For what starts with love ends with love." Well, not in the digital world. Not at all for Max, who's life unexpectedly changed when he became aware that he was chosen as a DigiDestined. But there's one more thing he is not aware of, and that's who chose him. The person he cares for the most.
1. Chapter 1 (The Party)

Ah, the digital world. A world of tranquility, peace, and love. Well, that's at least how it _was_, then the darkness took over all of the land. The digital world, similar to Earth in many aspects, except in size. It was about 2 times smaller than Earth, with a bit more oxygen and less nitrogen in the air. Our story begins in the present, when Decagumon and Aqualobomon have to battle Valkyriemon.

"AGH! I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE, DECAGUMON!" said Aqualobomon, using his hands to try and block the attack from the digimon.

"TORPEDO CANNON!" says Decagumon, shooting a torpedo at the Valkyriemon.

"How the bloody hell is Valkyriemon still not weakened? We need Jessica!" says Chas.

"Jessica.."

**But there's more behind this. We need to go back in time, to explain the future.**

November 17, 2000

"Max! Let's go honey, we're going to be late to the party!" said Max's mother, putting her earrings on.

"I'll be there, just hold on." Max replied. Max was 7 years old at the time, and he had black hair that almost sparkled with the light. A dreamer, you could say, a procrastinator, definitely. Max's mother walked into his room to see what was taking him so long to get ready.

"What rhymes with King?" Max said, holding a homework worksheet from school.

"Max, that's due tomorrow! Just do it when we get back." his mother replied.

And so Max did as he was told and put the homework back in his schoolbag. Max kept his schoolbag in the living room and he went over to fetch it. But when he came back to his room, there was some weird rectangle looking thing sitting on his desk. The thing wasn't there before, and it had a screen, as well as a "power" button. Max would've fiddled more with it but he heard his mother walking back to his room. He put the device in his pocket and left his room, before his mother yelled at him again.

"Why do we always go to parties?" Max said to his Dad when they arrived.

"Well, this is a bit important, son. Its my good friend Tony's party, I think his girl is having a birthday today. Maybe you two could become friends, you never know."

But Max doubted it, he couldn't even make any friends at school, how was he going to make them at a birthday party?

The party was at a park a bit away from town. Paul's daughter was playing tag with some other kids, and you could tell she was the birthday girl by the pink dress and tiara she had. The girl had short brown hair and freckles on her cheeks.

So as time passed, the party grew more and more boring for Max. Max wasn't the type to be social at a party where he knew none of the guests, so most of the time he was with his parents and listening to the conversations they had with other guests. "Oh, yes, quite lovely idea for a living room, but it'd fit even better for a patio.." Max's mother said. At this point, many of the guests were leaving. Tony's daughter and Max were the only kids there, and Max said hi to her, but she was crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because they all left, and now I'm alone."

"But I'm here."

She looked up from her hands and saw Max, then she wiped her tears and stood up. "M-My name is M-max, what about you?"

"Je-". There was a brief pause. "Jessica."

Max came home very tired after the party and went straight to sleep. Max was asleep before his head had even hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2 (The Device)

November 18, 2000

Max was awoken to the sound of the television in the living room. Everything was so quiet in the house that, when it was all quiet, you could hear someone breathing 2 rooms down.

"And in other news, President Avila held a speech today in Vuong Park about nuclear arms talks with.." the TV reporter said.

Max got up and went to get ready for school. _And he forgot all about the device._

October 25, 2006 (5 years, 11 months later)

"Sure, yeah. That'll be great, actually. Thanks, Auntie! Bye!" Max said on a Saturday morning. Max was now 13, and in the eighth grade. Max was going to clean his room thoroughly, it was a total pigsty. "Alright, I'll start on the desk, then move clockwise, go under the bed, and then finish cleaning the closet." Max said in his head.

"Hurry up with the room, Max," Max's mother said. "your soccer game is at 1:30."

And so Max started on the room, but as he was cleaning, he thought about his past, thought about the party. Most importantly, Max remembered about the device, and how he lost it after the party, and how he could never find it. The first drawer had papers and old returned homework, and the second had a small wooden box with an eagle's head carved in the top. Max never saw this box before, let alone in his drawers, and so he opened the box and found- to his avail, the device. Max inspected the device, carefully taking notes and observations. While doing this, Max noticed there wasn't any "Made in China" marks or copyright symbols. A power button appeared on the bottom of the device. "Is this a some kind of game boy?" Max thought in his head. Max pressed the button, and the device started to glow. Suddenly, Max felt a rush of coldness hit him from his head downwards.

Then it was just black. Max opened his eyes, and he was in a wide tube. The walls of the tube were green numbers, 0 and 1. These numbers were moving very fast. Suddenly text appeared, and it read as follows:

**SYSTEM INITIATED (JTOOLS v.1.9.8)**

**Version 1999**

**Welcome back, 00001**

**ACCESSING DNA INFO...1...2...3...**

**SUCCESS! DNA CODE: 0010010**

**ATOMIC TRANSPORTATION OCCURRING IN 6 SECONDS. PLEASE DO NOT MOVE.**

**Max felt something strong, something that was twisting and piercing his whole body. It was atomic transportation, and each atom that made up his body was being moved from one place to another. After that, Max could not feel, hear, see, or touch anything. It was just, nothing.**

**ATOMIC TRANSPORTATION COMPLETE. SENSES REGENERATING...**

**SENSE #1 OF 6 (VISION)**

**SENSE #2 OF 6 (AUDIO)**

**SENSE #3 OF 6 (TOUCH)**

**SENSE #4 OF 6 (AROMA)**

**SENSE #5 OF 6 (TASTE)**

**SENSE #6 OF 6 (UNKNOWN)**

**SENSE #6 FAILED TO DOWNLOAD. **

**CONTINUING WITH 5 SENSES.**

**THANK YOU FOR USING JTOOLS. WELCOME TO THE DIGITAL WORLD.**

Max awakened with a headache and pain in his neck. Max was under a tree on a very tall hill. Max's heart dropped when he realized he was somewhere else. At the base of the hill, a boy noticed Max, and realized that he could be a human, just like himself. "Hey! Heeey!" the boy said. But Max could not hear him. Max was still in shock from the events that just unfolded in front of him, and he vomited. Well, I guess Max holds the record for first to throw up in the DigiWorld.

That's something to be proud of.


	3. Chapter 3 (The DigiWorld!)

Max heard the boy call at him, and he carefully walked down the hill, trembling.

"Who are you? Where the hell are we?" Max said to the boy.

"The name's Chas, what about yours?" Chas had a Southern London accent.

"Max." Max replied.

"Ah, alright, you're from the states, right?" Chas said.

"Yeah. You're from Britain?" Max asked.

"Yes, the Camberwell district in London. But that doesn't matter now. What does matter, is where the bloody hell we are. You got a clue?" Chas replied.

"Not a single one." Max said.

"We're in the DigiWorld." said a strange voice. It sounded female, and Max and Chas scanned around the area, but they couldn't see anyone.

"I'm up here, smart ones." the voice said again. From the tree that was next to Max and Chas jumped a person with a black hoodie, landing perfectly on the ground. The person's hoodie didn't reveal their face or head.

"So I'm assuming that you two landed here as well, huh?" the person said.

"Yeah, we did. What did you say this place was? The DigiWorld?" Chas said.

"Yes. I spoke with some native people in the village over. Apparently we were selected to come here." the girl said.

"Selected by who?" Max said.

"I don't know." the person said.

"And what may your name be?" Max asked.

"That is," there was a brief pause. " That's not for you to know," the person said. "but what you do need to know is what to do from now. If you have more questions, the villagers will answer them. The village is that way, follow the river downstream. Stay the night there. I will meet with you again here tomorrow. Those devices you guys have- the ones that brought you here, keep them handy. We can communicate through them."

And with that, the person took off in the other direction. Max and Chas followed the river down to the village, when they were confronted with a giant bird-thing. "AH! WHAT THE DEVIL'S PRIVATE PARTS IS THAT?" Chas said, nearly fainting.

The giant bird looked over and said "Well you're no prize either." and flew away.

"I'm dreaming, right?" Max said.

"Not sure yet." Chas replied.

A creature that resembled a man stepped out from a straw hut. "Why hello there!"

"Hello, how do you do?" Chas said.

"I do well. Now what can I offer you two?" the man said.

"Well, what is the DigiWorld?" Max replied.

"The DigiWorld is a place comprised of digital information that was mixed to create us, we're Digital Monsters. We're living creatures, just like you, just made differently. And now, you are also digital." said the man.

"Quite interesting," said Chas, "but what do you know about that girl with the black hoodie?"

"She is a very wise young lady, she and her companion wiped out all the Digi Fortresses in the area." the man said.

"Digi Fortresses?" Max and Chas both said.

"Well, there's a darker side to the Digital World. You see, just like with humans, genetic mutations can occur, resulting in different eye color, different skin color, etc. And the same happens with us digimon, but very few of us. There's one Digimon who met an unfortunate digital mutation in his binary code. The factors for his characteristics were set to "undefined". His name is Tenebrismon. Recently he gained immense power here, and he began controlling digimon for his own evil purposes. Tenebrismon setup fortresses where Digimon were captured and trained to obey his orders. By destroying these, all the digimon inside and around the fortress are free from Tenebrismon's dark powers." the man said.

"That is really amazing, but how do you know so much about humans?" Chas replied.

"Well, we've known about humans for a long time, and we research your people's lifestyles and brain activities, to learn more about our own universe, and where we all came from." the man said.

"Amazing." Max said.

"I don't suppose you two have met your digimon yet?" the man said.

"No sir, but by the way, what may we call you?" said Chas.

"My name is Calmon, Guardian of Knowledge," Calmon said. "but you two better find your Digimon fast, before Tenebrismon gains a hold of them." Calmon said.

"But how do you know he hasn't already got them?" Max replied.

"I just know." Calmon said.

And with this, Calmon allowed Max and Chas to stay in the village overnight.

Before falling asleep, Max talked to Chas about the girl in the black hoodie.

"Hey, Chas?" Max said.

"Yes?" Chas replied, looking at Max.

"Are we a team?" Max said, turning his head up to the night sky.

Chas looked at Max, and then up to the sky as Max did. "Well, I suppose, why wouldn't we be?" Chas replied.

"Because that girl we saw, she wasn't looking too friendly," Max said. "I-I mean if we're all humans, shouldn't we be a team?" Max said.

"You're absolutely right, mate. But I don't think she's gonna be a lone wolf this 'ole time. She took out those Digi Fortresses, didn't she?" Chas replied.

"Yeah, that's what Calmon said. But as it seems right now, she's ahead in the race to conquer the DigiWorld." Max said.

"Well, at least she's deleting the darkness." Chas said.

"Yeah.." Max replied. There was a pause, and Max saw tears on Chas's face. "What about our families. Oh my mum, she's probably turned the bloody house upside down looking for me." Chas said

"I really doubt it." another voice said.

Max and Chas turned around and saw the girl in the black hoodie. "A day in the digital world is no more than 1 minute on Earth." she said. "Time flows differently here than on Earth. Your parents don't even know you left. And don't forget, tomorrow at noon, we will regroup."

And with that, she left the village.

But did she really leave in the first place? Find out in the chapters to come in Digimon : Act of Retribution.


	4. Chapter 4 (The Digimon!)

Max woke up feeling absolutely terrible, as if he just got hit by a car. Chas was already awake by this time, and had started to cook breakfast.

"Damn, I didn't know you knew how to cook, too." Max said, walking over to Chas.

"It's nothing really, just something I learned back in...". There was a pause. For a moment, Chas remembered his family, his friends, his home, his loving and caring mother. For a moment, Chas remembered his old life.

"Yeah, I get the idea," Max said, knowing that Chas was remembering. "what time is it? We have to meet up with that girl."

"It's half past 7. We'll eat and head over." Chas replied.

Max and Chas ate their eggs and bacon and continued back up the river to where they first met. Max and Chas looked around when they first arrived, trying to eye out the girl, but she wasn't there.

"You see her anywhere?" Chas said.

"Nope." Max remembered what she said about the device, and pulled it out.

"Good thinking, mate."

When first turning it on, Max was shown a list of people in close proximity. The first was "CHAS_HOFFMAN - 0km", followed by "UNKNOWN_00001 - 0.32km".

"It says here she doesn't have a name." Max said.

"This girl really went all-out on hiding her identity, didn't she?" Chas said.

"Yep, guess she did. Says she's less than a kilometer away. Can't be much longer." Max said, tucking away the device in his pocket.

"Still really curious on how-" Chas said, before being interrupted by a rumbling noise. The ground started shaking, and a crack in the ground formed underneath Max and Chas. Suddenly, a huge digimon emerged from this crack, with a drill bit for a nose.

"YOU HAVE DISTURBED DRILLMON FROM HIS SLUMBER, PESKY HUMANS!" Drillmon said.

"Jeez, sorry, I know it's Monday but just chill out bro." Max said, trying to be a funny guy.

"OH YEAH? HOW ABOUT YOU CHILL OUT AFTER I DRIVE THIS DRILL RIGHT THROUGH YOUR SKULL?" Drillmon said. Drillmon's drill started to spin, and Drillmon started to get closer to Max. Chas was already caught by Drillmon's helper, Armadillomon. The drill was right about to pierce Max's head, when suddenly a fireball hit Drillmon, launching him in the air. Another fireball hit Armadillomon, and Max and Chas were free again. Armadillomon went back into the crack, but Drillmon was getting back on his feet. "DRILLBIT FRENZY!" Drillmon said. "Pepper Breath!" another Digimon said. The two attacks collided in midair, causing a huge explosion to occur. When the smoke cleared and the damage was done, Drillmon was no where to be seen. However, a dinosaur-looking digimon and a dragon-looking digimon were left in the debris, and Max and Chas rushed to help.

"Bloody hell, what do we do?" Chas said, looking at the wounds the two Digimon had.

"Hell, I don't know, let me see if the device can do anything." Max said.

And it did! Max pressed the power button, and the dinosaur looking digimon went into his device. Chas did the same, but the wolf looking digimon went inside _his_ device.

"Woaaaaah." Max and Chas said simultaneously.

"Did we just find our Digimon?"

"Yep! I'm Agumon!" said a voice from Max's device.

"And I'm Gabumon!" a voice said from Chas's voice.

"I didn't know these Digivices were _this_ comfy!" Agumon said.

"So that's what they're called, digivices." Max said.

"Yep! That's right Max! And I'm your partner Digimon!" Agumon said.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun, but you two are supposed to be fighting the darkness, not supporting it. I just saw that giant explosion a couple minutes ago." the girl said.

"Oh, so there you are." Chas said, turning to her.

"What took you so long? We could've used your help earlier." Max said.

"Judging that you two are still in one piece,something tells me you two didn't need my help," the girl said. "what did you guys do, anyway?"

"We found our digimon, that's what we did."

"Impressive, I must say," The girl said, taking out her Digivice. "Gatomon, reload." A flash went off, and a cat looking digimon appeared in front of the girl. "So I guess we all have our digimon, don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Max said.

"Then let's put them to a test. Gatomon, attack!" The girl said.

"But master, I thought we were supposed to be-" Gatomon said, interrupted by the girl.

"Did you not hear me? I said attack!" The girl said.

"Okay, master. Lightning Impulse!" Gatomon said, casting a huge electric shock on both Max and Chas.

"Master, I can't do this to them again, they didn't do anything!" Gatomon said, moving back.

"Fine then. Gatomon, reload." And with that, Gatomon went back into the girl's Digivice.

"Hm, I need to work on her loyalty skills, then." The girl said, putting her Digivice back in her pocket.

"Do you honestly think that abusing your own digimon is going to get you anywhere?" Chas said, furious.

"Its how you win, and winning is always the best. That's how Tenebrismon got to power, he told me himself." The girl said.

As soon as Max heard this, he knew something was wrong with the girl. Unnoticed, Max snuck up behind the girl in the hoodie and waited for Chas to stall her longer.

"So you've spoken with him already?" Chas said.

"Oh, yeah. He wants me to join him, and conquest the rest of the digital world." The girl said.

"And you're going to join him, I suppose?" Chas said.

"Oh, I'm not going to join him. I'm going to beat him, then claim the digital world as my own." the girl said.

Max saw the opportunity, and hit the girl on the side of her head with a hard punch, and she fell backwards. And just for a second, just a very brief second, her face was revealed to Max.

And max had seen that face before.


	5. Chapter 5 (The Girl)

_**When the girl had awoken, she had ice on her head, and was lying down inside a small cave. The girl's vision was a bit blurred, but it slowly focused and she realized where she was. Max and Chas were both staring at her, praying that she was alright.**_

"W-where are we?" the girl said.

"A cave. We pulled you in and put some ice on your head, are you feeling okay?" Chas said.

"No, my head hurts a lot, not sure why, but thank you both so dearly for helping me just now." the girl said.

"This guy over here just decked you in the head." Chas said.

"Gee, so much for friendly support..." the girl replied, causing Max to feel terrible and step back a bit.

"Well, you weren't being so friendly either. You just attacked us." Chas said.

"I... I did that? Oh my god, no, what else did I do when I was under his control?" the girl replied.

"Under who's control?" Max said, coming closer to the girl.

"Oscuromon, Tenebrismon's second in command. He must have used his **moonlight hypnosis** and had me under control. Oh no, I didn't hurt you guys did I?" the girl replied, her eyes widening.

"Not really, its okay." Max said.

"Well, now what do we do?" the girl replied, sighing at the end.

Max was getting an odd headache. Max knew that girl, he had seen her before somewhere, but he wasn't quite sure.

"What's your name?" Chas said.

"I..I don't remember! Is that bad? All I remember is everything since I got here to the DigiWorld, except for when I was hypnotized." the girl said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll remember with more time." Chas said.

"I guess so, but now what do we do?" the girl said.

"Maybe we should return back to the village. Calmon could help her out." Max said, turning to Chas.

And so, Max, Chas, and the girl all embarked back to the village. Chas was leading the way, while Max stayed a bit back and helped the girl, who was staggering at the time. The girl still had blood dripping from the wound Max gave her. And now Max hated himself for doing that.

"Hey, listen, I'm really sorry for doing that. It's just I knew that something was wrong, there's no way that you could've said that. I saw it in your eyes." Max said.

"Oh, no, it's fine, thank you Max, I should be the one saying sorry. After all, I attacked you guys first, didn't I?" the girl said. The girl was starting to slow down a bit more, and Max had to keep holding on around her arm.

"Are we almost there, Chas?" Max said.

"Yeah, village in sight. 1 kilo out."

When Max and Chas arrived to the village, Calmon was in his usual hut, washing some clothes.

"My friends, what is the matter?" Calmon said.

"She's bleeding from her head, do you think you can help her, Calmon?" Max said.

"Yes, of course," Calmon said. The girl was asked to lay down, which she did, and Calmon put his hand over the wound. "Spirit of Healing!" Suddenly, Calmon's hand started glowing. When Calmon lifted his hand, her head was healed. There was no longer a wound on her head, but the girl was sleeping.

"Why's she sleeping, Calmon?" Chas said.

"The normal healing causes her to go through some pain, and the only way to suppress it is by making her sleep. I also sensed that her stress and tiredness levels were very high." Calmon replied, returning to washing clothes.

"Thank you so much Calmon. Apparently she was under some hypnosis by Oscuromon, what do you know about it?" Max said.

"Ah, yes. **Moonlight Hypnosis**," Calmon replied, putting down the clothes and sitting down next to Max and Chas. "It is a hypnosis that causes the inner and darker thoughts of one's mind to become their normal thoughts. The girl was a very easy target for the hypnosis, she was very sad and alone at the time of her hypnosis."

"So, she was sad and alone?" Max said.

"Oh, yes. She spent quite a bit of time here in the digital world before you two came here, let alone hypnotized. I am assuming that her Digimon was the only real friend that she had. Poor Digimon, I hope that her Digimon understands the hypnosis." Calmon said.

"I do now! Her personality didn't make a lot of sense, but I understand now!" Gatomon said from the girls digivice.

"That really sucks for her, then. But anyway, thanks, Calmon, you've been a great help to us." Chas said.

"Oh, its the least I can do! After all, you three are going to restore the Digital World back to normal, right?" Calmon said, standing up once more.

"Of course we are. Well, I hope we are." Max said, standing up as well.

"That's what I like to hear." Calmon said, now starting on washing the dishes.

"So, about the girl, how much longer is she sleeping for?" Chas said, standing up, because everyone else was doing it.

"I'd say another hour, maybe another century. You never know!" Calmon said, jokingly.

Meanwhile, **back on Earth, only 2 minutes had passed since Max had entered the Digital World. 2.5 minutes had passed since Chas entered, and 26 minutes for the girl.** Chas left Max and the girl for a while to observe the stars. Chas had observed the stars in both the real world and the digital world, and he made a conclusion that both worlds had to be relatively close to each other, since some constellations could still be easily recognizable.

The girl woke up about an hour later, just as Calmon said she would.

"Hey, what happened to my head? It doesn't hurt anymore." the girl said, touching the spot where the wound _used_ to be.

"Calmon fixed you up! So it doesn't hurt anymore?" Max said, smiling a bit.

"No, it doesn't. Thanks for helping me. Back home, no one would ever do that to me." the girl said, returning a smile at him.

Max realized that he himself, as well as the girl were not at all that _different_. Max and the girl were both a bit alone. However, there was still something that didn't make any sense, and Max thought long and hard about it._** How did the girl know Max's name?**_


	6. Chapter 6 (The Dream)

**It was now midnight, and the three digidestined were all fast asleep. Let's jump inside Max's head, and see what he was dreaming about.**

"Oh, crap. This is bad, really bad, I'll get help, hold on, just stay with me here.." Max said, attending to his little brother, Tommy.

"It hurts, Max," Tommy said, fighting to hold back to the tears that wanted to jump out of his eyes.

"I know it does dude, just stay with me Tom, you're gonna make it." Max said, applying as much pressure as he could to Tommy's wound. Tommy had been shot by a fleeing store robber, when Max took Tommy out to the store.

"Thanks for everything, Ma-..." Tommy twitched for a second and continued talking. "For everything, Max." Tommy's eyes had widened and no longer could Max feel Tommy's force.

Max woke up, his heart beating rapidly. The sun was rising, just about to fully be above the horizon. Chas and the girl were both still sleeping, so Max went down to the river and washed his face off. Max knelt down, put his hands together and scooped the water up and rubbed his face. Max felt refreshed and pumped for the day, feeling the cool water on his face.

"You've got yourself quite a love for water, laddy!" said Chas, patting him on the back. Max immediately stood up, sighing when he realized it was Chas.

"Jesus, I didn't know you were Irish, too." Max said.

"I didn't either! It's just something that happens willy-nilly." Chas said.

"The girl still asleep?" Max said, arms crossed.

"Yep, she looks pretty tired. She'll need the rest." Chas replied.

"Yeah. Well what do you think we do now?", Max said, uncrossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" Chas replied.

"Yeah, shouldn't we strategize? I mean, this Tenebrismon guy, he doesn't sound like some amateur. If we're going to take him out, we need to plan it out. _Strategize_." Max explained.

And Max was right, Tenebrismon was not an amateur. Tenebrismon's power was so great, you could almost say he has no power. Most of his minions did the work for him, making him seem like a coward in Max's eyes.

"Then we will strategize. But I suggest we wait for sleeping beauty over there." Chas replied.

And so they waited, Chas prepared breakfast and Max thought up possible plans. Calmon had told Max that the Digivice can also lead the way to the next Digifortress, and that for each Digifortress is 16 square kilometers (or 10 miles) of claimed land. So far, there was 32 more Digifortress to be destroyed, the nearest being 25 kilometers away (or 15 miles).

When the girl had awoken, the smell of cooked bacon and bread brought back nostalgia from Earth. The girl felt sad, she felt as though she didn't belong there, like it was a mistake that she was chosen. But not that many mistakes happen in the digital world. After all, if something can happen, eventually, it will happen.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" Max said, helping the girl out of bed.

"Good, I guess, it feels like I just came off a plane or something." The girl replied.

"That's actually a really accurate way of describing it.." Max said.

"I reckon I've never been on a plane." Chas said.

"You haven't?" Max and the girl said.

"Not that I remember. My family doesn't- well, didn't do much traveling." Chas said, looking down at the ground.

The three ate their breakfast and began to strategize.

"The next Digifortress is 25 kilometers west, which would be that way," Max said, pointing at some trees. "we'd have to leave right now to get there before nightfall."

"We'd better take out our digimon too, just in case something comes up on the way." Chas said, pulling out his Digivice.

"Gabumon, reload." Chas said.

"Agumon, reload." Max said.

"Gatomon, reload, uh, please?" the girl said, a bit anxiously.

With that, the three digimon were released out and walking.

"So, Max, when we get to this fortress thingy, what do we do?" Agumon asked.

"We destroy it, and free all the enslaved digimon." Max replied.

"Well, how? I'm just a rookie digimon, I can't exactly just nuke the whole thing and get it over with." Agumon said.

"A rookie digimon?" Chas said, curiously.

"It's a form of digimon. Digimon can evolve, devolve, and fuse together." Max replied. Calmon had told him this earlier as well.

"That's fascinating, this world is full of mystery and wonder." Chas said.

When the digidestined arrived, they had company expecting them. A huge swarm of Honeybeemon was closing in, and Agumon needed to take action. "Pepper breath!"

It was no use. The Honeybeemon just blocked the attack and returned it back. Agumon was stung, and couldn't move his whole body. Gabumon and Gatomon tried their best to attack and defend, but again, no use. The Honeybeemon were too strong. Gabumon and Gatomon were already stung and paralyzed as well, leaving just the 3 digidestined. Agumon watched the Honeybeemon close in on the digidestined, all defenseless, and he knew that they would be screwed. Agumon felt a strong surge past him, and Agumon started to glow.** It was time to digivolve**.


End file.
